


Ruby's Pet Play

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Pet Play, Reader owns Ruby, Ruby's a dog, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:44:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Ruby have been friends for sometime, with the understanding your teammates are annoying when they have company over. One day though, Ruby comes to you asking for a favor, saying you're the only one she trusts to be fair with herWith what she's asking, fair is a subjective word.Anonymous commission.





	Ruby's Pet Play

You know you heard her wrong, you just know it. There are a lot of things you are sure of, and this is one.  
  
You are _sure _that you are a student at Beacon, and have been for going on two years. Not the top of your class, but not at the bottom and ready to be sacked just yet. Your talents for territory control make you great for your team, and bad alone. You know that.  
  
You are _sure _that you are friends with Ruby Rose, one of the prodigies of the new year and, to be fair, probably able to kick your ass in a fight unless you had an hour or two to get ready, seeing as she could explode into petals and fly away. Not to mention that she acted bubblier than a shaken bottle of soda, opened up for some kind of vicious prank.  
  
You are _sure _that you are single, that Ruby is to, and its why you are able to get along so well. Because everyone in your team is either with or fucking their significant others. More than once right in front of you, which is usually the most direct ‘fuck off’ you had ever gotten. Ruby does the same because of her sister and teammate believing their being inconspicuous when they make out, not even to mention how often she talks about the heiress on her team masturbating.  
  
You are _sure _of _all_ of that. It’s why you are _100% sure_ Ruby did not just ask you what she did. But counting the reasons why you were second guessing yourself?  
  
One. She had a puppy-dog look in her eyes, complete with her hands clasped under her chin and looking up with her tear ducts almost ready to fall. That tremble she had going on did not help. What especially didn’t help was the way her ass was waving behind her. That lead into point two.  
  
Two. She was wearing only some flimsy lingerie nightie that would make her prime choice for a lot of the hornier men at Beacon. At a school where men fought all day and slept all night, there were a lot of them. How she got here dressed in _that_, let alone making sure he was the only one in the classroom when she found him, was just too much to process. Three synched it though.  
  
Three. No one carried around a collar and leash. Not sized to their own neck, with a leash that ran up and down the length of her body twice over, and already fitted around her throat. Maybe, just _maybe_ people could carry them, but only the desperate and sexual deviant wore them.  
  
But Ruby wasn’t a deviant, not as far as you could remember. With all the facts in front of you though, you were having a harder time convincing yourself of that, even if you were still 100% sure you heard her wrong.  
  
“Please?” The small team leader questioned; lips puckered with her ass still waving. “Can you please make me your pet? Just for the day?”  
  
Dammit, you didn’t hear her wrong.  
  
“I just want to see what it’s like,” the silver-eyed girl kept speaking on, as if the request were normal. Another thing you were sure of, it wasn’t. “I mean, everyone else is already so busy talking to one another or studying for classes or training and everyone who wants to help me with my Crescent Rose, like you because you’re awesome and sweet.” You would admit you were. “Are just too awkward to ask about this. I mean, I’m not going to ask my teammates to do it, because if _they_ like it, they’ll just put a leash on me all the time as a joke! And if I _do_ like it… then I’ll like them _doing_ it.” Your mind ran crazy with the idea.  
  
Ruby on all fours, collar on her neck, leash in hand, barking and waving around the room as everyone watched, slobber down her face, panting need fully, rubbing her head against your crotch, humping your leg, drooling at your… Oh great, now you were getting into it.  
  
“See! You want it, too!” Her finger immediately pointed at you, and you had _no_ idea how she figured that out so quickly. You might not have been some spy-level liar, but you were not a klutz with your body! Then you saw exactly where she was pointing, and you could only sigh as you looked down. It was kind of hard to hide a tent of your size, especially one when you were wearing your post-workout sweatpants.  
  
If Ruby had leaned any closer, she would have been poking you. See the red stain on her face, matching her hair and nightie, you were willing to guess she wanted _you_ to poke _her._ Not sure on that though, and that kind of assault wouldn’t fly with the ass-kicking grudge holding huntresses that roamed the halls. Not a risk you wanted to take.  
  
That, unfortunately, was probably the biggest reason why you weren’t jumping on this offer like a hot cake. Mutilation by sister and team did not make it into your list of things you wanted to experience. Ruby _had_ to know that.  
  
“Look, if you’re worried about something happening, don’t be.” Why shouldn’t you be? “Because… because I can run fast and I’ll make sure that no one sees me naked with you.” While true, that seemed to be a rather hard reason for you to relax. “C’mon! This is… oh, what did Yang tell me something like this was?” Wait, she had talked about this with her sister? Her punch and kill first, ask parents to foot the bill later, sister? “Oh! I know!” You didn’t know.  
  
Not until Ruby was a step-in front of you, true to her speed, and putting her hand over the tent in your pants. You let out a grunt of aggravation at the sensation, automatically putting a hump forward at the sudden feminine attention. It was only because you were glaring at Ruby that you saw her giggle at the action, through skin stained just as red as before.  
  
“W-Wow, Yang was right.” She laughed, though you didn’t know why. “A-Anyways, here’s a… let’s call it a deal. I-I’ll let you fuck me. That makes it okay then, right?” You knew it shouldn’t, you really did. You knew that was a trap 999/1000 times in the world. Everything about this was telling you that.  
  
From the way she was massaging your hardening dick to the way she was almost drooling as she did so. This was a trap that honey was sourer than. You knew it as well as you did almost everything else.  
  


* * *

  
But that didn’t keep you from walking through the Emerald Forest some hours later, the heat of the day having just past, and only the gilded green leaves of the forest whistling in the wind around you. You walked with a sigh, not sure if that was out of aggravation for agreeing to this or for what you had to watch for while doing this.  
  
Nature walks were okay, and being hunter-in-training yourself, you knew that Grimm were a serious threat you had to be wary for. That left you looking out for all the usual signs, from still life, claw marks, and the usual growls of dominance. That was all _very_ difficult to keep track of, however, while you had your sights quite literally _glued_ on the girl that was walking in front of you.  
  
The _nude_ girl, walking on her _hands and feet_, and _on a leash_.  
  
A leash that _you_ were holding.  
  
“Bark Bark!” The girl you led noised, looking over her shoulder at you excitedly as she did so. You knew that Ruby Rose was quite good at batting her baby blues and getting people to do what she wanted. It was a trick of hers you had yet to be able to understand. But seeing her act like a complete dog while naked as one, more so without the fur, was just something else.  
  
While she was by no means voluptuous as her sister, it was clear that the girl was actually a young woman, with her breasts hanging down and swinging as she walked. There were pads on her feet, as she didn’t want to ruin her legs completely going through the woods, but that also meant there were no boots on her as well. Not even her usually billowing cape to keep her rear end covered. That might have been the biggest reason you couldn’t look away.  
  
All you could see from behind was her puckered asshole and shaven slit staring back at your, blinking as she moved almost as if trying to coax you forward. It wouldn’t take much, you knew, but the nativity that Ruby seemed to exude made it difficult for you to take that leap, no matter_ what _she had said before.  
  
“Hmmm _Hmmm_,” Ruby started to let out, still on her hands and knees. It took you a moment to realize she was whining, wanting something. You sighed, looking at her. She turned around until she was _sitting_ in front of you, and that meant showing off her wet slit and asshole to you, with spread legs, and chest pushed out as well. It only made it clearer to you how _into this_ she was. Her breasts were sharp as swords and probably hard as diamonds.  
  
You comfort her as best you can, putting your hand on her head, tentatively. She makes another bark, pushing her head against your palm as if trying to stand up. When you moved your hand away, she got back down. You sighed, knowing what she wanted now. You start to scratch her head, as best you can without the actual canine ears as reference.  
  
Watching her tongue lull out and her back bow, you realize that you couldn’t stop now, not when she didn’t want you to. So, your hand started to travel down the small of her neck, reaching her back and letting her nails drag against her skin. A coo left her lips, probably the first sing she was breaking character, but she was back to panting with her heaving chest a moment later. You were biting your own lips at the display. Guys would commit actual murder to have this chance, and you didn’t know what to do with it.  
  
Instead, you only watched as she started to shake her ass, dragging it against the back of the heels she was sitting on. You realized she was acting like she was waving a tail, sending a moment of relief down you that she hadn’t asked you to shove a fake one up her ass before this started. _That_ would have done more than just distract you from her. It would have ruined you on the way out here.  
  
“Grrrrrrr….” You stopped petting her when Ruby stiffened, immediately looking away from you. The panic that you had done something wrong was quickly done away with when she started to move again, on all fours. You were quick to grab the leash, as she was trying to run ahead of you. Granted, fast as she was, beating you while she was on all fours would mean turning over your hunter license.  
  
Instead, you kept pace with a light jog next to the naked girl, her yapping as she ran forward more curious than disturbing to you. You were looking for monsters or threats, or maybe even someone else in the woods trying to have a good time. All you found were the trees whistling and wild life running from you.  
  
“Bark bark!” You stop when Ruby does, her at the base of a tree, hands on the trunk of it, and barking upwards. You look up with her, trying to see what it is that has her attention. “Bark bark bark bark!” You look away for a moment to realize Ruby is just standing again, naked without the collar and a literal stream running down her thigh. She wasn’t peeing, you knew that as well. You look back up the tree though to see what it is that has her attention.  
  
You almost groan when you see the fluffy tail of a squirrel sticking out from the edge of a branch, obviously terrified of the girl that is basically screaming up at it. You would be too, or at least heavily confused. As is, you know that this something that shouldn’t continue for much longer. You give Ruby’s collar a tug, but she fights back against it, only looking at you with a pout.  
  
“Grrrr bark bark!” She goes back to barking and growling up the tree, this time circling the tree. She probably doesn’t even realize, or maybe has just given up the façade of being a dog, seeing as dogs don’t walk on their feet like that. You follow her for a moment longer, sure this is just more of the pet play act she’s so into.  
  
Your aggravation begins to grow, however, when minutes pass and she hasn’t stopped. Another tug on the collar gets her to do nothing but pout at you, before going back to barking. You roll your head back with a groan, sure that this is what she really wanted, to annoy you. She was a girl after all, and half the fun girls had was with teasing. You had enough girls in Beacon to know that rule.  
  
However, you realize after a moment, this time you have a girl on a leash, naked in the woods, and who had _promised you sex_. Maybe it was time to collect.  
  
You tug on the leash again, more accurately pull. Ruby lets out a screak of a sound, toppling almost backwards and trying to catch herself. You stand in front of her, holding out your foot so she can’t. Her surprise turns into surprise when she finally does tumble to the ground, hard.  
  
“Oowwww,” she whines for a moment. You can tell she’s rubbing her chest, as she curls around, probably from having them smash against something hard on the ground. You feel a little bad, but not upset, as she turns around on you quickly. She must have forgotten how naked she was for a moment, seeing as her knees are still some distance apart while she’s facing you. “What was _that _for? Don’t you think that was a little-”  
  
She stops when you hold up your finger. Maybe she understands that she wasn’t supposed to talk yet, or maybe you have just started getting used to holding the leash. You haven’t had a dog before, but you do remember one part about them that’s true for almost all pets.  
  
You need to train them. And Ruby has been very rowdy.  
  
You roll your finger, telling her to turn back around. She quirks an eye at you for a moment, but does as you say. She’s looking over her shoulder at you, and that’s just fine. You smile at her, holding her leash tight. For a moment, you can see her head bending back to give it some slack. That’s fine. Because you’re loosening something else.  
  
You step to her side, settling onto on knee. Without much preamble, you pick up her center and pull her onto it, picking her off the ground and bending her over you. She let out a noise of surprise, but that stopped when you put your hand on the small of her back. She was very still then, and covered in goosebumps. She either knew what you were planning or was waiting to see.  
  
Carefully, you tell Ruby that she has been a bad girl, leading you into the Emerald Forest like this, and then spending minutes chasing a squirrel that was just trying to forage. She looks at you guiltily, but the puppy eyes almost seem to have lost an affect on you. Maybe because she was naked with her ass bent up in the air over her knee. That was probably it. Especially when you said bad girls need discipline.  
  
_SMACK! _“Ow!” You spank her ass, hard. But she wasn’t supposed to cry like that.  
  
When Ruby’s looking at you again, biting her lip and probably getting ready to yell at you, you gently pinch her lips. She blinks before you tell her that she’s a dog, _your pet_, and a good pet doesn’t talk when the master is. You can actually watch the heat flood her face for a moment, seeing the exact moment her face matches her cloak, not currently being worn. But she nods into her grasp, swallowing for a moment.  
  
_SMACK!_ You hit her again, this time making her bounce. You feel her breasts it the side of your leg with the force she jerked. You grinned, loving the feeling. _SMACK! _Her head bowed this time, bending backwards as she bit back the moan you knew was close._ SMACK!_ This time she failed, her voice cracked out, probably because you ran your fingers over her slit as you did so.  
  
_That_ got her to shiver in your grasp, better than any moment when she was wearing the collar before. Honestly, this was already better than you expected, and all you thought you’d get was enough embarrassment out of Ruby for her to stop.  
  
But instead, what you received was a girl humming deliriously over her knee and all but shaking her ass at you. That was enough for you. You moved your knee out of the way, making her slump to the ground. Almost automatically, she drew her legs up, positioning her ass into the air and pushing her own face into the dirt. You kept your hand on her leash carefully, sure that this is the sign of who’s in charge, and you want to see her admit it in spades.  
  
When you are behind her, you push her feet apart, spreading her ass and presenting her pussy to you, dripping with desire. Ruby shivers when you cup it, hands digging into the ground as you massage her outer lips. Her waist is gyrating with the motion as well, doubtlessly trying to get closer to you. You pull back on her leash, dragging her entire body with the action. She got what she wanted at least.  
  
But you, undoing the sole belt of your pants, wanted what you were promised. You fish out your cock, already hardened from what you had just given Ruby, and letting it push itself out. You weren’t joking before when you mentioned the sweatpants hide your size. Nearing ten inches in length, you knew that girls would love you, if showing your dick size was an acceptable way of picking up chicks.  
  
For this one, it seemed to have worked. After all, Ruby was whining when you put the head of your cock at her pussy, letting your head rub around her entrance, almost as if to massage it. She was mewling against it, enough that you knew she was having second thoughts. You felt her try and crawl away, but you stopped her with the leash.  
  
If she wanted to, she could have stood and run away in a moment, easily over power you, and then maybe even leave you for the Grimm. But she didn’t. She _wanted_ this. And you were _both_ going to get it.  
  
_SLAP!_ You shove your cock in. Hard.  
  
_“GAHGHGHGHGAAAA~!_” Ruby let out the strangest cry you had ever heard, matched only be the tightness of her cunt. A tightness, you realized after your _first_ thrust in, was hard as a _vice_ for a moment. As in in tight, _squeezed shut_, then tighter again. Rolling width in fact. You laughed as you held your hips against her ass.  
  
You tell Ruby she just came, and she mewls at the words.  
  
“I-I-I did….” She starts to speak, but you reach over and lightly slap her face. Lightly, as you don’t want to hurt her. She understands though. No talking for dogs. Dogs only want three things. Food, attention, and bones.  
  
Ruby was going to get the bone.  
  
Your words are harsh to her as you start to fuck her pussy, out in the wilderness of the Emerald Forest where anyone or anything could see you. Hands grabbing at her ass and using it as leverage to push and pull your cock in her pussy. You watch her lips, stretched to their absolute limit to accommodate you, all but spitting out liquid the harder you fuck her. You can feel her orgasm rolling through her, making you quickly lose track of the number she’s on.  
  
Ruby herself devolved from shouts of pain to screams of pleasure to the eventual grunts of satisfaction. Unable to take in any more air as you pumped your hips back and forth. This was a free ride with your pet, and she knew better than to speak back to you, her master.  
  
_SLAP!_ You spanked her ass, hard, making it enough hits to turn one of her cheeks a shade of red darker. That was going to match her pussy lips when you were done, balls slapping against her thighs before hitting the sensitive nubs. You watched all that you could, including the dark mat of Ruby’s head drag and pull itself back and forth across the dirt. Her heads did little to steady herself. You didn’t help. Whenever her convulsing fingers managed to find beech, you pulled, making her bend and lose her grip.  
  
It was a grip and sensation you reveled in, realizing just why Ruby asked you for this. She _wanted_ it. She wanted you to fuck her like this, like a mad dog for the crazy bitch that she was. She wanted you to fuck her into submission like a good little cunt, and you were treating her pussy like it wanted to be. You licked your lips, feeling your balls start to shrink. What was coming next was obvious.  
  
SMACK! With a final thrust, you bury yourself in Ruby, letting the head of your dick kiss the entrance to her cervix. Rolling orgasms through the young girl massaged you, and you let them.  
  
It helped you cum.  
  
“_GGHAHAHAAAAAAAAGHGH~~~!_” Ruby _howled_ when you came in her, so hard and with so little room in her pussy, you knew you had shot loads into her cervix. You could believe it filling like a balloon, which was probably why it took spurt five before you had it spitting out of her pussy.  
  
You sighed; hands tightly clenched to the girl as she rolled the waves of pleasure in your hand. It was a great thing to see, even better to feel.  
  
Leaning back, you pulled your cock out of her, letting a stream of your jizz pull out with you. Ruby’s body, unsurprisingly, slumped at the action, the girl unresponsive to your queries. That made you grin all the brighter. Truly fucked senseless then.  
  
You sigh as you pull up your pants, Ruby collapsed beneath you. You’ve had sex a few times, but never like this. Ruby clearly hasn’t either with how she’s slumped over. You almost believe she’s unconscious for a second. Kneeling down next to her, you can see her face pulled into an expression of bliss, almost by force. At least you didn’t know girls could smile that wide with spit and tears on their face. It matted her dark hair messily as well.  
  
You tuck a strand of it behind her ear, hearing her gurgle a thank you. You smile, standing up and holding the leash in your hand. You don’t want to wait for her to get better, as you know that it’ll take a while. What’s more, you don’t want her sister to see you with her. You value your life. So instead, you realize the best thing to do is come back later.  
  
Looking at a nearby branch, you loop the leash around it, tightening it until it is tight. You hear a noise come out of Ruby, but she doesn’t turn to look at you. You just smile down at her, appreciating her blissful face.  
  
There’s nothing more for you to do here. You fucked a beautiful girl, you have her tied to the tree, and now you just have to wait and see if she’ll be a good pet and wait for you. She could handle herself.  
  
What was one night in the woods with Grimm? She was already naked as one.


End file.
